Forget About The Rain
by Mind Assassin
Summary: Maliki is the ruler of a small expanse of grassland next to the pridelands, and he's looking to merge his land with Simba's. Seems simple enough, and mutually beneficial, what could possibly go wrong? *Chuckles* Well we'll just have to find out won't we.
1. Chapter 1

Maliki was a young lion who ruled a small expanse of lush green grasslands. He had recently come into power when his father died. He ruled alongside his mate Nayonda. Their pride was small, but the land was filled to the brim with other animals, and that is why they were looking to expand. Maliki and Nayonda had left their assistant, a female hornbill named Ruka, in charge while they traveled to see the leaders of a pride whose land neighbored their own, and was separated by a river. The river was long, but not very large or deep, and it was very slow and gentle. None of the animals would have trouble crossing it, if they ever did. Maliki took Nayonda's paw and assisted her in stepping out of the shallow river. They shook the water off their legs and continued on their way.

* * *

"Simba," Zazu flew down to the king and bowed to him.

"Zazu, anything to report." Simba took his eyes off the Pridelands below.

"I spotted a pair of lions on the edges of the Pridelands, they looked like they were on their way here."

"Did you talk to them?"

"No, I thought it best to report back to you."

"Thank you, can you lead me to them?"

"Of course sire." Zazu took flight and Simba followed.

* * *

While Simba followed Zazu, a young male lion cub chased a butterfly around pride rock. Kiara and Kovu approached the lioness that watched over him. "Hey Vitani, Bahati hasn't given you too much trouble has he." Kiara stood next to her and watched her son as Kovu approached behind her.

"Of course not, he's always a pleasure to be around." Vitani told her.

Kiara walked up to her son, "Bahati, what are you doing?"

He leapt for the butterfly again, "Pouncing,"

"Well you can chase butterflies to your heart's content later, right now you need to get cleaned up." She took him into her jaws and carried him away.

"Mom," He groaned.

She just chuckled.

As Kiara cleaned Bahati Kovu laid down beside her and nuzzled her, "Have I ever told you how much I love you two?"

"Only a hundred times a day." Kiara replied.

"Well what say we aim for two hundred."

Kiara laughed a little, "Kovu, why don't you show Bahati around the kingdom. He'll need to know it like the back of his paw if he's going to be a king one day." She nuzzled him affectionately.

Bahati looked up at his father expectantly as his tail swayed back and forth

Kovu smiled and started to walk off with Bahati in tow.

* * *

Soon enough Simba spotted them. A lioness with caramel colored fur, and a white chest, and a lion, presumably her mate, that was purely a rich golden color.

Maliki and Nayonda halted their journey to priderock when a golden furred lion with a brown mane came towards them.

Simba came upon them, "Who, might I ask, are you, and what do you want in the pridelands?"

"Are you the ruler of these lands?" Maliki asked.

"Yes, my name is Simba."

Zazu flew down to them.

"Good, I am Maliki, and this is my mate Nayonda. We've come from a neighboring land to request that our prides become one."

"You want to join your pride with mine?"

"Yes, our pride is small, but our land is as well. It's full to bursting with other animals, and we'd like to merge the land with yours."

"I see, Zazu, what do you think of it?" Simba looked to the bird.

"Well," Said Zazu, "we do have ample room. The extra animals wouldn't hurt us, and it's always good to expand the kingdom, but I'd suggest we see how the prides feel about each other before making any decisions."

Simba thought it over, "Alright, why don't you two bring your pride to meet up with ours tomorrow morning and we'll talk more about this then."

Maliki nodded, "Sounds fair, we'll see you tomorrow then." They each turned and headed back to their prides.

"He seems nice." Nayonda said to Maliki.

"Yes, I think our prides will get along well."

"So do I."

It was mid-afternoon when they got back to the cave that their pride resided in. A couple of lionesses were bathing in the sun, a couple of them were out hunting, and a couple were resting inside the cave. One was laying on top of a rock as she watched a young female cub, that was a mirror image of her mother, a dark brown with a cream colored chest.

Nayonda walked up to the cub, "Having fun Nyota?"

Nyota finally caught the mouse she had been chasing under her paw, "Hi mom, how'd things go."

"That's a good question." The lioness that had watched over her said, "How did things go Maliki."

"We're going to take everyone to Pride Rock to meet up with Simba and his pride tomorrow morning." He told her.

"I see, I do hope they agree to merge the prides. It would be mutually beneficial."

"Yes it would. I don't see what would make them say no, I'm sure everyone will get along with each other just fine."

"I hope so."

"There's no need to worry, everything will turn out well."

Nayonda looked towards the sun, "I think it's about time for your bath Nyota."

She grimaced, "Aww mom, can't it wait?" the mouse squirmed out from under her paw. She flattened her ears against her head as she watched it run off.

Her mother chuckled, "I'm afraid not, now come, let's get you cleaned up." She took her daughter into her maw and carried her off.

Maliki watched them go, then looked back to the lioness on the rock, "Thanks for watching Nyota for us, Zira."


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came to the pridelands and Bahati looked out over it all, "So one day this will all be mine."

Kovu sat next to him, "All of it."

"And more if we have our way." Maliki walked to the edge of the rock with them, Nayonda and Nyota by his side.

Kovu turned his attention to them. "You must be Maliki and Nayonda. Simba told us about you. You wish to merge our land with your own."

Bahati looked away from the pridelands below him and saw the other cub.

"Yes," Said Maliki, "Our pride is on their way here to meet with yours."

Nayonda saw Bahati and Nyota playing together and walked off to watch them while Maliki conversed with Kovu.

"I see, when should they be here." Kovu saw Kiara approach Nayonda and the cubs.

"Soon enough." Maliki told him. He looked over to the two cubs playing together, "I hope that everyone gets along as well as they do."

"We're pretty easy to get along with. It should go over well."

Maliki looked away when he heard the flapping of wings. He saw Ruka approach and land on his shoulder, "Ruka, is the rest of the pride almost here?"

"They should be here any minute." She said.

"Good, let's find Simba then. Nyota, Nayonda," He called to them They both walked over to him, and Bahati and Kiara approached Kovu as well.

"So where's our pride?" Nayonda asked.

"They should be here any minute according to Ruka." He turned his attention to Kovu again, "Can you lead us to Simba

"Of course." Kovu walked off with Kiara and Bahati. Maliki, Nayonda, and Nyota followed them.

Simba and Nala were in their usual spot, overlooking the Pridelands from the top of Priderock. Nala had fallen asleep against Simba, her head cushioned by his mane.

Simba heard their footsteps as they approached, and gently turned his head to see them. He was trying to avoid it, but the motion woke Nala. She stirred, blinking a few times, and raised up her head. She yawned and looked to Simba.

"Sorry," He said, "didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright," She noticed the others out of the corner of her eye, "Oh, you must be Maliki and Nayonda."

Bahati ran up to Nala, "Grandma, look."

She followed his gaze to the caramel cub standing between her mothers forelegs, "And who's this."

"This," Said Maliki as Nayonda pushed Nyota forward, "is our daughter, Nyota."

"I see, has Bahati already made friends with her?"

"It seems he has."

Nala chuckled a little, "He seems to do that often. It'll be nice having another cub around for him to play with."

Zazu swooped down from the sky and landed in front of Simba, "Sire," he bowed.

Simba looked down at the hornbill, "Zazu, did you see Maliki's pride?"

"I did, they should be here any moment."

"Excellent," Maliki acknowledged, "Shall we go down and meet them?"

Simba nodded. Kovu and Kiara led the way down to the bottom of pride rock, with Maliki and Nayonda following, then Nala and Simba, with Zazu on his shoulder, and the cubs, Bahati and Nyota, bringing up the rear.

They reached the bottom, and waited for a few minutes before the pride showed. Simba's pride had also gathered with them by that time. When they arrived at the massive rock formation Maliki looked among them, "This is our pride." He said to Simba, "Where's Zira?"

Simba glanced at Nala, and then looked to Maliki, "Zira?"

"Yes," Maliki looked to him, "I want you to meet her first. She's only been in the pride for a few years, but she's quickly become a very dear friend and respected member to all of us."

Zira slowly crept forward from the back of the pride. Her head was hung low to the ground.

When she stepped forward from the group and they had a clear view of her everyone in Simba's pride gasped, and Simba himself let out a mighty roar, "What's she doing here!" he snarled.

Maliki glanced at Nayonda, and then looked back to Simba, "What are you talking about?"

"Is this some sort of trick!"

"I don't understand. What's wrong."

Kiara leaned in close to her father, without ever taking her eyes off Zira, "Daddy, I don't think he's kidding, he really doesn't seem to know."

Simba looked away from Zira and saw the confused expressions that Maliki and his pride wore, "She's a follower of Scar, she tried to kill me and take over the Pridelands in his name."

"What? You must be joking."

"It's true," Zira looked down at the ground sullenly.

"Zira?" Maliki was still confused.

"Anything he says about me is true Maliki. I was a loyal follower to Scar, but I want to redeem myself." She raised her head, "Seeing how you raise your daughter, makes me realize what I missed out on, and what I deprived Kovu and Vitani of. I now see the error of my ways, and Now all I want is to be with my children." She looked to them, "Kovu, Vitani, I don't expect you to forgive me yet, but in time I hope that I can prove myself to you."

Kovu and Vitani shared a look of shock, worry, and disbelief.

"I still don't believe I fully understand what's going on here, but for what it's worth, I think I speak for everyone when I say that she has proven herself the eyes of my pride, and we will stand by her." Maliki told them.

Simba growled, "I don't want to punish you and your pride for a crime that you had nothing to do with Maliki, but I don't trust her."

"If she was what you say she was, then she's not anymore. She has always been good to us, and I trust her with my life."

Simba thought about it, "Alright, I'll allow her a chance to redeem herself, but I want her under a close watch, and she's not to enter Priderock with the rest of us, and Kiara, I want you to keep Bahati away from her."

"Bahati?" Zira asked.

Kovu looked over at his son who was with Nyota next to Maliki and Nayonda, "Bahati is our son."

Zira followed his gaze. It took a moment to sink in, but she smiled when it did, "I have a grandson."

"One that you lost the right to see a long time ago." Kiara asserted. Kiara was not angry at Zira for what she did, she was much too kind hearted for that, but she wasn't taking any chances with her cub.

Zira frowned again, "I know, but perhaps in time I can earn your trust as well."

"We'll see." Kiara walked over to Bahati's side.

Zira looked back at Kovu and Vitani, who had walked up next to him, "I swear to you both, I will do everything in my power to make up for my past sins."


	3. Chapter 3

That night Simba looked to the stars, searching for guidance from the great kings. He did not trust Zira, but Maliki and his pride trusted her with their lives, and more, he trusted her with his daughter's life. He didn't know any of them very well, but Maliki struck him as a wise and just lion, as did Nayonda, so the fact that they believed her heart to be good had to mean something. On the other paw however, this was the same lioness that had tried more than once to kill him, take over his pride, and had nearly taken everything he held dear. He was lost, now more than ever. Kovu had been raised by Zira to kill him, but he turned over a new leaf, but even in the face of death she held on to her misguided beliefs. Kiara had already offered her a chance at redemption, but she refused. Why would she change her mind now? Perhaps seeing how Maliki and Nayonda loved their daughter unconditionally had brought some long forgotten emotions to the surface and made her see things in a new perspective. He didn't know, and he looked for his father among the stars to help him, but he found no answers there either. As he looked up he heard someone approaching. His ear twitched at the sound and he turned his head to see who it was.

His eyes narrowed as he saw Zira come up to the top of Pride Rock where he was perched. He did look angry, but he was not. He looked it only as a warning, a way of telling her that she was still not trusted, and not to come to close.

Zira took the hint and kept her distance, "I am sorry to disturb you, but I have a few things that need saying."

"I don't want to hear excuses for your actions."

"I know, and I'm not offering any, however, I do believe that I owe you an explanation."

Simba was intrigued, and his expression softened, "An explanation?"

"Yes, an explanation of why I did the things I did, why I followed Scar, and why I now seek redemption."

"Alright, I'm listening."

She sighed, "Scar was a tyrant. He was very knowledgeable, and quite clever, however he was not wise. I now see that. Knowledge is power, and he had power, but he lacked the wisdom to effectively use that power. He abused it, and the land suffered for it. No matter his faults though, I still loved him. I don't know what attracted me to him honestly, but I cared for him just as much as you care for Nala. I followed him blindly, not seeing what he did to the Pride Lands. My emotions blinded me to the destruction, and the truth. The truth was that Scar was incapable of love. Even when our son, Nuka, was born, he harbored only contempt. He saw him as weak, and worthless, and even though it pained me, I continued to follow him. I did still love Nuka, even though I never showed it, he was still my son after all. If either of us ever bothered to show him any affection, or held him in higher regard, then maybe he would have grown to be something more, and maybe he would still be with me. " she paused.

Simba wanted to say something, anything, but no sound came from his throat.

"Another lion came to the pride lands one day. While the other lionesses were out hunting. I stayed behind due to a recent injury. We had to hunt often, since there was little food. While they were away, and scar was patrolling the borders, I was in the den. That's when he came. He was a very large and strong lion, he blocked the sun as he entered the den. I looked up thinking it was scar, but then he growled and approached me. I tried to stand, but with my injured leg I fell back down, and he saw that as an opportunity. He pounced on me. Zazu flew off to fetch Scar. When he arrived he attacked the lion while he was still on top of me. He got in a lucky blow and scared him off, but it was too late, I was already pregnant with Kovu. When he was born Scar was prepared to kill him, but he saw something in him that no one else did, and he chose another lions son to be his heir. It was shortly after that you came back and overthrew him. I don't know how, but I managed to rally a few of the lionesses to stand by me, and defend Scar. I think they joined me, even when we were banished to the outlands, because they were still afraid of him. He was dead, but the fear he instilled in them lingered, and Vitani and Kovu were too young to know what was happening, and Nuka still sought my approval, so he followed as well."

"That's quite a story." Simba finally managed to say.

"Yes, and even though he could never return my love, I still followed Scar, even in the face of death I would not give up on my misguided and misplaced feelings."

"Then why change your ways now?"

"Because I survived that fall into the gorge, and it made me feel as though the gods had given me a second chance. I spent some time on my own, thinking about all that had happened, and doing some soul searching. Eventually I came across Maliki's pride, though his uncle was still in power then. They accepted me, and seeing Maliki and Nayonda together, it made me realize what true love was, and true love is not one sided. Seeing them raise their daughter also made me realize what I had deprived my children, and Vitani, of, a cubhood. Though I'll probably never find love like what they have, or what you Nala have, and though it's too late to give Kovu, Vitani, or Nuka the things they should've had a long time ago, I still want to at least try and make up for everything, even though it may not be possible."

"If you truly wish to repent, and atone for your past sins, then I'm sure you'll find a way to do it."

"That means a lot coming from you, and I must thank you for giving me the chance to find it." She bowed her head to him. Then left him to go back to the end of the rock where she would sleep, until she was trustworthy enough to enter the den.

Simba watched her go. Hearing her side of the story truly put things in a new light. He felt as if he had never truly seen Zira before now. He had certainly never seen this side of her before. He heard the sincerity of her words, and seen it in her eyes, he believed that everything she said was true, and that she did indeed wish to make up for the past. He took one last look at the stars and then headed into the den where Nala awaited him.


End file.
